Assassins Creed Future: Felicity  Pt 1
by if-i-could-I-would
Summary: Well, here is the start of my story, i intend to make this multi-character  i will write about multiple characters  but this is the start. It is based in the future of the Assassins Creed universe. please give me tips, don't give me technicality's plz!


**Reminder: This is set in the Assassins Creed universe, its in the future, so don't go on about how its not, i am yet to get to details on it, that is to come, so there's no Ezio or Altiar.**

She looked from side to side. Nothing. Grabbing the binoculars Felicity looked down the alley. There. She still praised the day she found that hunting rifle. Taking aim down the spyglass sight she picked her target. Breathe in, breathe out. BOOM! Headshot.

"Another day to live." A man lay in the alley, head torn off from the neck, his skull laying in pieces scattered around him. A crowd was gathering, some disgusted, others frozen in shock, and the rest taking pictures of the sight that lay before them. Felicity hid round the corner and dropped the rifle. Even though the clock tower was high and isolate, smoke was still drifting up the side of the tower. She leaped towards the stairs, as if gracefully falling down each and every step. She was moving as fast as any Olympic sprinter. You have to move fast as an assassin. Suddenly her feet moved from the spiralling steps to the wall. Running on the wall, felicity had always thought it was impossible, totally impossible, something you would see in a B - grade movie, yet here she was, sprinting on a wall. The wall turned flat. Felicity jumped with the grace of a cat onto a ledge above her, barley making it, her finger tips only just holding onto the wooden beam. Pulling herself up, she could here footsteps behind her. The police, no doubt. She scrambled to the wall and flattened herself against it, as if one with the wall. The footsteps stopped and two men appeared below her. Both were huge and burly men with enough force to break the beam she was standing on like a dead tree's twig. They hadn't noticed her yet, but it wouldn't be long before they noticed her. Wondering how to pass this, one of the men strode up the stairs, heavy footsteps echoing down the staircase. Her chance had arrived. Without a sound, she dropped down behind the police officer and extended her hidden blade. Before he felt it the man had the blade sticking out of his sternum, with a look of stupidity on his face as the deed was done. He slumped over into a heap, his eyes rolling back in his head. Felicity shook the blood off the blade and looked around to see if anybody had seen. Nothing. Excellent. As she withdrew the blade into its sheath on her forearm, she noticed a sign on the man's neck. It was a golden apple and staff. Deep dread filled Felicity.

"They can't be here already…"

"What you sayin' down there?" said the booming voice from the top of the stairwell. "I'm coming down."

Pushing all thoughts out of her mind, Felicity ran as hard as she could, not knowing what to expect to come. The room opened into a huge hallway, lit only by candles and sunlight. Chandeliers hung from the roof and piles of books were scattered around. Medieval stain-glass windows filled the room with greens and yellows and reds. The windows. An escape route. Felicity jumped up ontop of one of the piles, and carefully placing her foot, she stepped up onto the frame. Pressing against the window she stood up, brushing her dark hair from her eyes. The window creaked. And creaked again.

The window was breaking. Crack. Felicity didn't very much like heights, but when you are falling out of a window, these things don't seem to cross your mind. So this did not worry her at all. She hit the ground with a thump, shattered glass falling around her. She tried to get up, but a boot stomped her back down. She tried again, but the boot kept her down.

"He was one of our finest you know." Said a taunting voice.

Felicity opened her eyes and saw she was surrounded by huge men in blue and white suits. She recognised their suits. They were Templars. All of them had the Golden apple and staff insignia on their uniform. All accept one. The man who had spoken. He was wearing a black suit, dress tie and formal shoes. He had a combed back, gelled hair style, whilst his moustache was obviously left to do whatever. He had a long face and a thin mouth, and rectangle glasses to cover the sly eyes that sat behind them.

"We've found you at last….and it is my please to say I hope you enjoy your death."


End file.
